Belial
| dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = Fierna | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | challenge3e = 24 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Belial ( |audio=Belial.ogg}}) is the power behind the throne of Phlegethos, although his daughter is ruler in name. Sequestered away in the central Hall of One Thousand Sighs and Screams, Belial advises his daughter in the arts of love and pain, taking a personal hand in ensuring she learns all there is to know. Up until now, the situation suited Fierna just fine. But thanks to her flowering relationship with Glasya, she has become more interested in taking Phlegethos in more than just name. No longer is she content to sit idly by and let her father make the decisions. She has even cultivated a few cults on the Prime Material Plane. Fierna's newfound ambition concerns Belial, but he has other worries. He had been assembling armies to invade the fifth and sixth layers, confident his forces could overcome those of Levistus and the Hag Countess. But Glasya's surprising coup stalled his plans, and now he can't move at all, since doing so would invoke the full force of Asmodeus's ire. For now, Belial is content to watch and see what develops with this new player in Hell's vicious political game. Belial and Fierna surround themselves with a variety of devils, including several legions of barbazu and hamatulas, but they are most famed for their kennels. These breeding pits produce powerful hellish beasts that rival even the Nessian warhounds Asmodeus uses to protect his halls. Belial is the patron of secrets, domination, and seduction. He is a profane being, reveling in the pleasures and pains of the flesh. He resides in the city of Abriymoch in a palace of jagged obsidian built on one lip of the caldera. Description Belial resembles a slightly devilish-looking humanoid. He is tall, dark, and sensual. He has a pair of small horns jutting from his brow. His red eyes smolder with the promise of physical pleasure, and the fine clothing that clings to his body completes the debauched image. Combat Belial fights with a mighty ranseur. History Following the Reckoning, Belial was demoted from official to unofficial ruler of Phlegethos, with Fierna taking the mantle of rulership and Belial wearing the mantle of leadership. This situation suited both just fine until Glasya's ascension to rulership of Malbolge. Since then Fierna has struck a fast friendship with Glasya, and at her urging is moving to gain greater independence from her father (and rumored consort). Moreover, since the death of Fierna's mother Naome (Belial's former consort), both she-devils now share the mutual grief of having a dead mother. This fact caused them to become even more united. Belial, for his part, has been attempting to keep tabs on his daughter's behavior without provoking her to greater autonomy, even putting many of his schemes against Levistus, Lord of Stygia, on hold. Belial is also considering various actions against Glasya, to make her a less appealing role model for Fierna. He is fully aware that the line he treads is thin, however as any obvious strikes against Asmodeus' daughter could not only inspire his own progeny to rebellion, but be construed as moves against Asmodeus himself. Appendix Appearances *''Neverwinter Nights'' References Connections Category:Archdevils Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Lords of the Nine